What the Teen Titans do when their not filming
by Elliegirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Teen Titans do when their not filming? Well here is the story where you can find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

What the Teen Titans do when there not filming

Chapter 1: Singing in the Bath Tub

"Hello Robin what are you going to do right now?" asked Starfire. "I need to take a bath right now." said Robin.

Robin got undressed and stepped inside the bathtub. Starfire wanted to know what this 'bath time' was.

She peeked into the bathroom and saw Robin sitting in the bath tub naked.He was singing some kind of song.

"I'm shaving in the bath tub. Shaving in the bath tub." sang Robin as he shaved. Starfire laughed at this a bit.

She started to look in there again and he was singing a Hilary Duff Song.

"FLY, OPEN UP THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTS TO HIDE AWAY! YOU CAN SHINE! FORGET ABOUT THE REASONS WHY YOU CAN'T IN LIFE, AND START TO TRY, CAUSE IT'S YOUR TIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE, TIME TO FLY!"

Starfire had to hide her laugh. She was about to laugh out loud.

Starfire couldn't wait to see what Robin was going to sing next.

Robin saying this part in preppy girls voice "Like oh my god Becky look at her butt. It's so big. She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends. Who understands those rap guys. They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute. I mean her butt, it's just so big. I cannot believe it's so round. It's all out there. I mean look, it's gross. Look she's just so black."

Starfire almost let out all of her laughs at this part. But someday she's goin be found out.

Robin saying this part in rappers voice "I like Starfire's butt and I can not lie.You other brothers can't deny.That when Starfire walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face my face I get sprung."

At this part Starfire couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Robin looked at her and blushed. "Starfire w...w...why are you looking at me take a bath?" Robin asked her.

"I wanted to know what this 'bath time' was but now I know that it is amusment!" said Starfire.

"Uh no that isn't what bath time's about. This is when people get naked and have private time." said Robin.

Starfire didn't say anything ,but just giggled and ran away.

Raven was about to go to the bathroom when she saw Beast Boy in there. She decided for her amusment to look and see what he was doing.

She saw Beast Boy in the bath tub again naked and it wasn't a pretty sight (with all that fur). He (like Robin) was singing something.

"The way Raven shake's it, I can't believe it. I ain't never seen an ass like that. The way she move's it, she makes my pee pee go, doing doing doing." sang Beast Boy.

Raven started to laugh but Beast Boy didn't hear her.

"Everybody was kung-fu fighting, HI YA!" sang Beast Boy again.

Raven started to laugh a bit more.

"My mom gave me a nickle, she said go buy a pickle, but I ain't buyin no pickle, instead I bought bubble gum. Bazooka zooka bubble gum."

Raven had a bit of trouble holding in her laugh at this.

Beast Boy singing this in an annoying voice "I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt shirt shirt and it hurts.  
I shake my little tush..."

Raven burst out laughing cutting Beast Boy off.

"Oh uh hey Raven. I was just taking a bath that's all."

"Taking a bath! This is entertament!" screamed Raven who was still laughing her butt off.

Raven and Starfire were both talking in the hall when they heard somebody get in the bath.

"Come on Star, lets go see who it is." said Raven. "But Raven Robin has told me that this 'bath time' was private time." "Yes it's that and it's also fun time!" said Raven.

They looked in there and saw Cyborg just sitting in the bath not doing anything. He was wearing a bathing cap too.

Cyborg is doing the robot while he sings this "Dormo origato mister roboto dormo, dormo."

Starfire and Raven both laughed a bit.

"Few time's I've been around that track so it's not just gonna have been like that. I ain't no holloback girl, I ain't no holloback girl." sang Cyborg.

"Actually I'm not a girl at all."

Raven and Starfire started to turn red and were about to die of laughter.

"Baby grind on me, relax your mind, take your time on me, let me get deeper shawty ride on me, now come on sex me till your body gets weak, with slow grindin baby." sang Cyborg.

Raven and Starfire had to almost kill themselves to keep their laughs in.

"Step 1: ya kissin on me. Step 2: girl I'm caressing your body. Step 3: now I'm lickin off the whip cream. Step 4: an ooooo your grindin on me." sang Cyborg.

Raven and Starfire burst out laughing when they heard this and ran away into Ravens room.

"That was fun!" screamed Starfire.

Starfire decided to take this 'bath time'. She got undressed and went into the tub.

Robin was walking by and saw her in there and for his amusment decided to check it out.

Robin looked in there and saw her naked. He saw her breast in all.

"Got milk?" said Robin as he drooled a bit.

Starfire was singing like everybody else was.

Starfire singing this in country voice "Robin keeps sayin he's got something for me. Well Robin I don't mind to say you do. Now your lookin where I thought you'd be lookin."

"If thats at your big breast then yes." whispered Robin to himself.

Then he saw Starfire put up her left leg. He started to drool again.

"Legs come in handy when laws in front of you. These boots are made for walkin, that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over Robin."

Robin drooled as she put her leg down and he almost fainted.

Starfire put her leg down and appeared to be singing something else.

"Who live's in a pinapple under the sea? Spongebob, Squarepants." she sang.

Robin laughed but still drooled like crazy.

"We're the kids in America! We're the kids in America!" Starfire sang.

"Robin was everything, everthing that I wanted. Then he went to the dance with kitty and I thought we lost it. All of the memories with him and me just fade away. All this time Robin was pretending, so much for my happy ending." sang Starfire.

"NO STARFIRE I WASN'T PRETENDING!" screamed Robin as he ran in.

"Robin what are you doing and why are you in here?" asked Starfire as she wrapped herself around in a towl.

"I was just walking by." said Robin. "Oh okay then...GET OUT!" screamed Starfire.

He ran out.

Raven decided to skip cheerfully into the bathroom.

"Hey guys lets watch Raven take a bath." said Beast Boy.

They all nodded and looked to see what she was doing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high." Raven sang.

Beast Boy wasn't interested in her singing ,but was interested in something else.

Robin and Cyborg,however, thought that she sung pretty good.

"On a monday I am waiting, on tuesday I am fading and by wensday I can't sleep. Then the phone rings and I hear Beast Boy. In the darkness theres a clear view because Beast Boys come to rescue me." sang Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her shocked. "She likes me!" he squelled with delight. "Shhhh." said Cyborg and Robin.

"I'm so lonley. Mr. Lonley, I have nobody to call my own." sang Raven.

Robin and Cyborg laughed a bit. "Dude I want to go out with her." said Beast Boy. "Shhhhh." said Cyborg and Robin.

"She wants to go hoooommmee but nobody's home. That's where she lies broken inside." sang Raven.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore and then ran in. "RAVEN I LOVE YOU!" he screamed.

Raven screamed like a little girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the boys ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2: Contest

"Hey you guys want to go to the club 'Cat Fight' tonight?" asked Robin. "Sure why not." said Starfire. "Okay I'm gamed." said Raven. Raven and Starfire walked out of the room and left Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg in there.

"This is gonna be awesome! Sexy girls at the club tonight! I'm gonna grind with all the girls there!" said Beast Boy.

"BB you couldn't get a girl even if you tried." said Cyborg. "Who says I can't? Besides who's going to grind with you, you big hunk of medal." said Beast Boy.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEAST BOY!" screamed Cyborg. "Okay you guys this is how we're going to see who's best. Whoever can get drunk and have sex with a girl tonight is the best." said Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. "Let's see who's the real man here." muddered Beast Boy. "Come on you guys, if we're gonna have sex with girl's ,we should atleast get some condoms." said Robin. They both nodded.

They went to the store and bought themselves some condoms. "Are you sure you guys don't want some color one's?" asked the clerk. "Dude look these are fine just ring them in!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Okay so we've all got the condoms right?" asked Robin. They both nodded and went inside Titans Tower.

"So what should we do while we wait for the big night?" asked Beast Boy. "Lets stock up on beer!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Cyborg started to get all their favorite kinds of beer.

Mean While...

"Hey Raven what do you think we should do at the club tonight?" asked Starfire. "LET'S GRIND WITH BOYS!" screamed Raven.

She screamed it so loud that all of the people in the mall were staring at her. She could also hear a baby crying. She also screamed so loud that her hair grew out.

"Hey sexy lady." said a boy that she didn't even know. "Uh...hi whats your name? Have you ever went to a place called 'Cat Fight?" Raven asked him.

That guy was a comercial guy. He asked them to be in a comercial.

The Comercial:

Starfire and Raven wear a bikini top and a thong.

"Are you a sexy guy? Well we're sexy girls, and if you want to have some 'fun' tonight then go to 'Cat Fight'.

Back at Home:

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were playing games when their game had been interrupted by Raven and Starfire's comercial.

"Dude I want to have sex with that sexy lady." said Beast Boy drunk. "Likedudeyoucan'tshe'smysexylady." said Robin in a slur.

"NotStarfiredudeRaven." said Beast Boy also in a slur.

Then they see a comercial about Aqualad being gay. "DudeIwanttohavesexwiththatsexyboy." said Cyborg.

"Are you a girl now?" asked Beast Boy and Robin out of their drunk mode. "Maybe that's why you don't have a thingy."

"I DO SO! SEE!" said Cyborg. He let out his thingy. Robin and Beast Boy ooooooed and aaaawwwwed.

At the Mall:

"Okay now lets get some thongs." said Raven. Soon all of the boys were crowding Starfire.

"Hey what the hell's wrong with these boys?" Raven screamed. Then they ran over to her.

"Hey don't take my boys!" screamed Starfire. Some of them ran back to her and some of them stayed with Raven.

"Lets see who's really the sexyest. Tonight at the club I table dance and you can pole dance." said Raven. "Okay then contest is on." said Starfire. Then they walked their seperate ways.

At the Club:

Beast Boy,Raven,Starfire,Robin, and Cyborg all went into the club and then the fun started.

Beast Boy,Robin, and Cyborg were all drunk while Starfire and Raven were both in thongs and bikini tops.

Raven's thong and bikini top was purple while Starfire's was red.

Raven went to a table where all the boys crowded and then started to table dance. Beast Boy went there to watch while he was drunk.

"OOOOOOO YEAH BABY!" he screamed to Raven. She looked at him and made a sexy pose. Beast Boy fainted for about 5 seconds.

Starfire was trying to find a pole and when she actually found one she went up to it and started to pole dance. Robin saw her and went over there and started to throw bra's at her.

"Hey Robin baby want to ditch this and go to the private room?" Starfire asked him while pole dancing. He nodded and went in there with her.

Cyborg went to the dance floor and started to dance with somebody. But it wasn't a stranger...it was Aqualad.

"Hey come here you sexy boy you." said Aqualad. Cyborg went closer to him and then put him to a wall and started to make out with him.

"You want to go to the Titans Tower later and do a little somethin somethin?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah baby." said Aqualad.

Raven was still table dancing and was as wet as ever. "WHOA YEAH GIRL! WANT TO GRIND WITH ME LATER?" a stranger asked her.

"Heyyoshe'sminenotyour's." said Beast Boy drunk again. "Hey look drunk guy this sexy girl's mine!" said the stranger.

Beast Boy punched him and then it started a whole big fist fight. There were fist swinging everywhere that you could imagine. Beast Boy then punched the guy in his private and the guy had to go to the hospital.

"That always happens when I table dance doesn't it?" Raven asked herself. "Yes it does, and that's why I always win" said Beast Boy. Raven smiled. "You sexy lady." said Beast Boy.

"You want to go to Titans Tower and get in your bed?" asked Raven. Beast Boy "OH YEAH BABY!" "Then again lets go in my bed, your bed has a little thing in it." said Raven. Beast Boy blushed and they went to titans tower.

When they were at the front of Titans Tower it was shaking. "I guess some people got here before us." said Raven.

They went inside and on the couch they saw Aqualad and Cyborg having sex. "DUDE YOUR GAY!" screamed Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked up and said "Yes I am and I don't care!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and shrugged. They ran into Raven's room.

Mean While...

"Oh Robin that was so much fun!" said Starfire. "Yeahthatwasreallyawesome." said Robin still drunk. He fell down.

"Uh Robin baby maybe we should get you to Titans Tower and maybe get you into the bathroom that we never use." said Starfire.

Robin nodded and Starfire flew him there.

They also saw Aqualad and Cyborg having sex. "GAY!" screamed Starfire. She ran away from the site.

Robin however stayed. "Hey how can you guys be having sex?" asked Robin. Aqualad looked guilty at him.

"I have to tell you guys something...I'm a manlady." said Aqualad. They both gasped and Robin ran upstairs where Starfire was.

They saw Starfire pick him up.

"Dude why didn't you tell me?" asked Cyborg. "I didn't think that you would like me anymore." said Aqualad.

"Don't worry I still do... NOW LETS GO BACK IN THE BED!" screamed Cyborg. "Okay!" said Aqualad. They went back in the bed.

Starfire went to the extra never used bathroom and left Robin in there. Basically he threw up for the rest of the night.

Beast Boy however well...he forgot to put something on when they were having sex.

"Raven I have something to tell you...I forgot..." started Beast Boy.

A/N: Well if you want to know what he forgot to put on then read my next chapter that should come out sometime later or maybe tommarow. Your just gonna have to find out yourself! I know I am evil for making that cliffy! MUHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bloopers/Pregnate?

Episode: Haunted

Scene 1: Robin is about to fight the ghost Slade.

Robin: I know I see's him...Oh wait I said see's.

everybody laughs

Director: Take 2!

Robin: I know I saw him!

Starfire: What should we do Beast Boy, I mean Cyborg?

everybody laughs

Director: Cut!

Director: Take 15

Robin: I know I saw him!

Starfire: What should we do Cyborg?

Cyborg: I think we should tape him down.

Beast Boy: You mean strap?

Cyborg: What?

Beast Boy: Your line's strap not tape.

Cyborg: DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I MEAN YOU...

Director: CUT!

* * *

Scene 2: Raven is going into Robin's eyes.

Starfire: Raven what are you going to do?

Raven: I have to use my powers to get into Robin's mind to see whisper line?

Director: if

Raven: if...whisper line?

Director: Slade is

Raven: Slade is... whisper line?

Director: actually after Robin.

Raven: if Slade is actually after somebody.

Director: Cut!

* * *

Episode: Date with Destiny

Scene 1: When Kitty ask Robin to the dance.

Bad Guy: If you don't go on a date with my daughter then I will set my babies free to take over the town.

Starfire: He will not go on a date with your daughter!

Robin: Star I have to, I will go on a date with your daughter.

Bad Guy: Don't tell me tell my daughter.

Kitty: Hey Robinpoo.

Starfire: OH YEAH! ROBIN WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, YOU

Director: Cut!

Director: Take 5

Bad Guy: Go out with me...oh wait that was wrong wasn't it?

Director: Yeah.

Bad Guy: Okay lets try this again.

Director: Take 10

Robin: Okay I'll go on a date with her.

Starfire: WHAT!

Kitty: Hi Robindy girlfriend!

Robin: Uh...laughs Okay! Hi Kitty girlfriend!

Director laughing: Cut!

* * *

Scene 2: At the dance

Kitty: Come on Robin lets dance.

Robin: I don't do dancing.

Kitty: Oh come on please? drags Robin on dance floor

Starfire: mouth drops in punch bowl mmmmmm...hmm..mu month...wher do mu month go?

Director: What?

Robin: goes over Oh her mouth. Here's your mouth Starfire!

Starfire: puts on mouth thank you Robin.

Director: Take 13

Starfire: grows mouth back and growls at guy

Guy: growls back

Starfire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Director: Cut

* * *

Episode: Sister

Scene 1: Starfire's sister comes.

Starfire: Oh hello blackfire what are you doing here?

Blackfire: I came to frame you for stealing the jewel thing from the...yeah uh I did that wrong. Let's try it again!

Director: Take 2

Starfire: GO AWAY YOU SISTER YOu!

Director: Cut!

* * *

Scene 2: At the Dance

Blackfire: Move it people the queen is here!

Cyborg: Betcha Beast Boy can do the robot does the robot

Beast Boy: Dude that's wrong. I say Betcha Cyborg can do the robot not you.

Cyborg: SHUT THE

Director: CUT!

Director: Take 2!

Starfire: Move it people the queen is here!

Blackfire: Uh Star I say that not you.

Starfire: Oh...right...I knew that.

Director: Take 10!

Dude: Hey you diggin the music?

Starfire: I did not know that we were suppose to bring pale's.

Director: It's shovel's.

Starfire: I'll say it for you...cut!

"God that was good." said Starfire. They were all back in the titans tower just sitting. Starfire looked around and saw everybody but Raven and Beast Boy.

"Friend's...where is Raven and Beast Boy?" she asked. Cyborg and Robin both shrugged. They were playing a new game that they got.

Mean While...

"Beast Boy wants to give me a piggy back ride." said Raven. "No he doesn't." said Beast Boy. "Yes he does." said Raven. "No he doesn't." said Beast Boy who was getting frustrated. "Yes he does." said Raven. "No he doesn't." said Beast Boy sterly. Raven pretended like she was crying "Yes he does."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg." said Beast Boy. He picked her up and carried her on his back all the way to...

At Titan Tower:

"Friends maybe I should find them..." "No Star stay here. I want to do a little somethin somethin with you." interrupted Robin. He went on top of Starfire. "Uh Robin why are you on top of me, we already did this last month (AN: This take's place a month after they go to the club)." said Starfire. "I want to do it again though." Robin pouted.

Starfire pushed him on and when he went back on top of her she simply pushed him off and threw a starbolt at him. "OWWWWWW STAR!" screamed Robin who was on the wall still. "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME HAVE A BABY!" screamed Starfire as she ran out.

Starfire went to find Raven and Beast Boy and once she did she saw that Raven was crying. "Friends what has happened?" asked Starfire. "Well uh Star there's something that we have to tell you." said Beast Boy. Raven was still crying on his shoulder. "Yes what is it?" asked Starfire.

"Star..." started Raven. She wiped some of her tears off of her cheeks. "I...I'm p...pregnate." Raven choked out. She started to cry once more.

Starfire however didn't get why she was crying. "OH GLORIOUS! WE SHALL TEACH YOUR CHILD HOW TO BE A SUPER HERO!"she screamed.

"No Star you don't understand...if this baby come's then...you know when we had the end and I was the portal?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded. "Well since I was the first portal for the end..." Raven stopped to take a breath.

"What is it? Will you not be able to get drunk anymore? If you have to stop drinking then I'll stop drinking too" said Starfire.

"No Star, I mean yes I will have to stop drinking, but that's not what I mean. When my baby come's, there will be another end. Except this one will be soon. He won't wait another 13 years for this end. It'll probably be when she's three. Even though once she's born I'll have to give her some of my power, she still won't be strong enough to fight my dad. And my father will steal her instead of haunting her thoughts." said Raven.

"But Raven, how will your father do so? He's dead. We killed him." said Starfire.

"Once the baby is born, my father will come back to life. And since it only took 3 months after my mother had sex and had me, my baby will come next month." said Raven.

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER IN A MONTH!" screamed Beast Boy. Raven nodded. "Okay okay okay okay." said Beast Boy as he paced around in circle's. "We're going to need a room for the baby and everything..." started Beast Boy. He remembered Raven say that it was going to be a her. "How do you know it's going to be a she?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because whenever I have a baby it's not going to be a 50 50 chance that it's going to be a boy or a girl. It's going to be like a 99.9 chance that's it's going to be a girl." said Raven. "And how do you know this stuff?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Because when I was six or seven I had to learn about this stuff. The baby doesn't come out like it does for humans. The baby will come out 3 months after sex. It take's you a month to see if your really going to have a baby, so you only have about 1-2 months to set up for it. I'll have to levitate the baby out of me." said Raven.

"How do you levitate to baby out of yoU?" said Beast Boy. "Once it's almost time for me to have the baby I'll get a new power, the power of ghost. I will have this power about a week before I have the baby so I only have a week to master it." said Raven.

"What happens if you don't master it?" asked Beast Boy. "Then I might just...die." said Raven.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, this chapter wasn't as humories but I will make the next one humories. I promise. And yes I know that the "Beast Boy wants to give me a piggy back ride." thing was random ,but I couldn't resits saying it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Training/Terra Returns

"Okay Raven it's been a month and you still don't have your ghost powers yet. Do you think that the babies might be coming later?" Beast Boy explained.

Raven wasn't listening though. She was dreaming about when Beast Boy and her had sex.

Flash Back:

Raven and Beast Boy had just went into Raven's room. It was still as dark as ever ,but they didn't care.

"Come on Raven, let's have sex." said Beast Boy. Raven smiled and stripped off her clothes.

"Whoa baby!" Beast Boy screamed. "Shhhhhh." said Raven. He nodded and smiled. "Okay now lets get this over with." said Raven.

Beast Boy stripped off his clothes and Raven's mouth dropped when she saw his muscles. "Look at these babies. See I do have a brain if I can make these kinds of muscles." said Beast Boy.

"You have a brain." Raven said. Beast Boy pouted and got in bed with her. He went on top of her. He felt like he was forgetting something ,but he pushed the thought out of his head.

End Flash Back:

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy. "Raven where are you?" he asked. "I'm right here." said Raven.

"I can't see you." said Beast Boy. Then he saw her head floting. "Uh Raven, did you like disconnect your head from your body or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked down and didn't see anything but air. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She ran around again and again ,but she couldn't see anything. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg came in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. They looked at Ravens floting head and screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed again.

Soon they were all screaming at the same time when Beast Boy interrupted all of them.

"Look, this is probably Raven's powers so that means that she only has a week to train before the baby comes. Now, Robin I want you to call her mom, Starfire make her some tea, Cyborg get some blankets." said Beast Boy.

"Since when did you become the boss?" asked Cyborg. "Well she is my wif... err girlfrien... errr... friend." said Beast Boy.

They did what he said and Raven's mom was over there in no time. "Raven where are yo...ahhhh...oh there you are." her mom said after looking at her floting head.

"Here's your tea Raven." said Starfire. "Thanks." said Raven. She had a hard time trying to grab the cup because she didn't know where her hands were.

When she finally did grab the cup she tried to drink it but it never went in her mouth. "Uh Star, could you put this on the table for me?" asked Raven.

"Okay Raven." Starfire said. "Okay Raven just pretend that your...Danny Phantom." her mother told her. She started to and it worked.

"Okay so all I have to do is do that when I have my babies." said Raven. Beast Boy smiled and heard the alarm go off.

Raven got up ,but Robin set her back down. "Raven, you need to stay here. You're going to have a baby soon. You need to train and rest."

Raven nodded and let them go.

When they came back they didn't see the Titans Tower ,but a destroyed like Titan's Tower.

"BEAST BOY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" yelled a familiar voice. They all looked up and saw Terra with an uncounsis Raven.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed. He started to get mad at Terra. "TERRA GIVE HER BACK!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy you use to like me, we went on a date." said Terra. "After that date you went on Slade's side. Terra, I'm not dating you again." said Beast Boy.

"But Beast Boy, we lov..." "Terra I don't love you." said Beast Boy. Terra looked down and then looked evily at him. "If you won't go out with me, I guess I have no choice." said Terra.

She used her powers to bring a rock up and it was close to Raven. "Don't you dare." said Beast Boy seriosly.

She nodded. "I could murder her, and maybe even two more." she said. Beast Boy shook his head and looked down.

"I'll go on a date with you." he said. Terra smiled and crushed the rock into the trashed Titan's Tower.  
Beast Boy looked down and prayed to god that Raven would forgive him for going on a date with her.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter didn't have that much humor in it either, that might happen for a few chapters ,but after them there going to the club again and you won't believe what Raven's 3 year olds are going to do, or say. 


End file.
